Cuddling and Coffee
by I'm-Just-Lacri
Summary: {Warning! ZaDr! Zim and Dib romance!} Years after being disowned by mbrane and Gaz, Dib lives alone in his apartment, facing the fact that he's fallen in love with Zim, who was taken back to Irk many years ago. (AKA: My return from Archive of Our Own)
1. Chapter 1

Cuddling and Coffee

A ZaDr series.

(( See end for notes.))

Chapter 1: The Pursue of a Mate.

It was a brisk, cold night. As the wind forcefully blew the trees side to side, depending on which side the wind came from. The animals in the woods had already secluded themselves inside their trees and underground burrows, snuggling up to their mate as winter was soon approaching. Dib studied them, from his house window. He wondered why they needed mates to survive. They obviously had their skills, the rabbit's ability to burrow, the squirrel's ability to climb trees. Dib then realized that it was for internal happiness. He sighed in sadness, turning away from the window. Dib had been void of happiness for a long time, ever since Professor Membrane and Gaz had enough of him and kicked him out of the house. He made money by working at Mac. Meaties during the day and working a part-time shift at a Adult Video store. He was 17 at the time that he was kicked out of his own house. He was 18 now, living in a well lit apartment and having a smoke on his balcony. He puffed out the smoke inside his lungs and slightly coughed. He sighed again, looking up to the skies. He wondered that if he could reach high enough, he could grab one. Looking at the stars reminded him of someone from a very long time ago. **Zim.** Zim was only his friend, by being his enemy. Dib secretly enjoyed hunting Zim, with investigations to take him down. He was living in a nice house with infinite access to technology. Now, he was living in a low-grade appartment where we could barely get his coffee maker to work. Deep down inside him, he felt the urge that he should have joined Zim in his conquest of Earth. The destruction of it now would perhaps be for the better. People were so corrupt. They lied, killed, cheated, destroyed. They were basically destroying their own world from the inside out. They destroyed their trees; They destroyed their water. They kept destroying the planet's ozone layer; they kept destroying their ties with other countries. Dib couldn't believe that he now hated what he used to fight for; He hated Earth.

He would rather be anywhere else. Anywhere . . . with Zim.

Damn it. He said it again. Dib didn't want to admit it, but he had fallen in love with the Irken. He missed his green skin, with those darker green freckles around his eyes. He missed his short figure and his semi-muscular arms. He missed fighting with him and testing their wits against each other. In all honesty, he just missed Zim. But Zim had been gone for a long time. He had left when Dib was fourteen. They had said their goodbyes when Zim had to be taken back to Irk. That week, Dib and Zim had called a truce. Zim promised to stop attacking Earth, and Dib had promised to stop attacking Zim.

Dib sighed, taking another cigarette out of the box. He didn't know what was wrong with him, maybe everyone in Skool was right. Maybe he was insane. Maybe he had just mentally created Zim and GiR just so he wouldn't be lonely anymore, maybe he just wanted purpose in life. He began to laugh, and blow out the smoke from his cigarette. He had fallen in love with Zim right after he had left. The Tallest **themselves** had arrived just to take Zim back. They grabbed him by the arm and forced him to get into the ship. Some other Irkens grabbed GiR and deactivated him. The same small robot that was being held in Dib's hands. For years, Dib had been trying to reactivate him. He was the last possible thing that reminded him of Zim. He laid GiR on his operating table, plugged a wire into a jak on his head, and tried once more to get the little robot to activate. He gripped his head in frustration and growled when he saw Irken text flashing on his screen once again. He knew what it meant, and he hated seeing it. **Function not found** it said, and it had popped up everytime GiR was ready to activate. He slammed his fists on the table and started to cry in frustration. Unknowingly, he had hit a key on his computer that made the text go away, and a green smiley face popped up. GiR's grey, dull eyes lit up to reveal light blue eyes, full of life GiR sat up and saw Dib crying, and he smiled. Not for Dib crying, just in his own, crazy way. " **hI MaRy!** " GiR said, waving his hand at him. Dib quickly looked up, and saw the small robot smiling at him. " **YOu sUre haVe GOtTeN tAller. .** **.** " GiR stated, his voice garbled from years of deactivity. "Holy shit . . ." Dib whispered, sitting up from his chair "HOLY SHIT!" He gripped his head and started to cry in joy, smiling like a mad man. " **YOu oKaY, MaRy?"** GiR asked, confused. Dib suddenly grabbed GiR and pulled the small robot into a hug. "GiR! I finally did it! You're alive!" He said, hugging the robot tightly. GiR giggled and hugged Dib back. " **I MiSSed yOu TOo, MAry. I'Ve bEEn alSleEPy fEr a LOOOONg tIme!"** GiR said. Dib set him down and GiR looked at him. " **WhEre'S MaStOr? hE pRoBaBly be ReAlLLLy haPPy to SEe mE."** GiR asked, looking around for Zim. Dib froze. He had no idea how to tell GiR that Zim had gone back to Irk, and was most likely. . . . dead.

Dib had already knew that The Tallest had already tried to kill Zim, twice.

First was his whole ' mission' to Earth, and second was the whole trial fiasco. It didn't suprize him that they would try a third time. He looked over at his digital clock, it read 1:30 am. He had already explained everything to GiR, Zim's disappearance; his deactivity; Dib being kicked out; everything. GiR had suggested that he would live with Dib for now on, and that Dib would be his new master. Dib agreed, after all, he was sick of being lonely. GiR had generated a new dog suit, and it looked exactly like the old one, except this one had googly eyes.

GiR had been on his computer, rewatching this bizarre internet series called ' Don't Hug Me I'm Scared' where puppets were eating a cake with guts in it. Dib decided he needed to get some sleep for work tomorrow, when he heard crashing in the distance. He jumped up in bed and gasped. GiR had paused YouTube and looked outside from the glass window. GiR suddenly saw a Irken Voot-Cruiser outside and started to step back slowly, afraid. " **MaRy. . .** " GiR said, as Dib stepped outside his bedroom. " That's a Voot. . ." Dib said, recognizing the ship immediately. Dib knew that a Voot-Cruiser wasn't just used by Zim, it was used by other Irkens to find important materials and for Impending Doom operations. Dib knew that Irk sensed GiR being reactivated. "Don't worry, GiR. I won't them deactivate you again. . ." He said, grabbing a shovel and walking outside. GiR had followed, hugging a stuffed pig. The Voot was badly damaged, having caught fire when entering the atmosphere and crashing into the forest. The flames had almost died out by now, as the Voot continued to make grinding noises. Dib heard something shift inside, guessing that the Irken piloting the ship was still alive. "GiR, go into defensive mode, now ." He said, gripping onto his shovel. " **YES,MASTER, I OBEY!"** GiR said, his eyes transforming blood red and many weapons sprouting out of his back. "Alright, you Irken son of a **bitch** , come out." Dib said, ready to strike. The Voot dome lid opened, to reveal a black-gloved Irken hand fall out, limply. Dib set down the shovel and started to shift through the broken pieces of the inside. He gasped when he saw a very familiar Irken breathing slowly inside:

 **Zim.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zim's Files

Dib ran inside his house, carrying the Irken in his arms. Zim's slowly breathed, his magenta eyes opening slowly to look at the unrecognizable human carrying him. His vison altered, and his eyes closed again. Dib set Zim on his operating table, tears starting to form in his eyes, shielded by the lenses of his glasses. He quickly hooked a cord into Zim's PAK, as his computer glowed a bright pink as Zim's mind hooked into it.

Dib sat down in a chair and quickly grabbed the mouse to his computer. He scanned over Zim's files, kept inside his PAK. It was like Zim was a computer, more powerful than any AI or smartphone. But he was more than that. Zim was a living, breathing creature. Dib found a file that he found interesting.

 **Pak/Mind/** _ **The All Mighty Tallest**_

Dib clicked on the first file he found of those bastards. It read:

 _Zim has been found as defective. Termination will occur on 9/10/2004_

 _ **Update: Termination failed. Subject has escaped. File:/Zim/Irken/Frycook.**_

 _That's right_. Dib thought as he read over the file. _Zim was a frycook once._

Dib looked over the other files and clicked on another file that read:

 _ **Armada/CONTROL BRAINS/Irken**_

 **FiLE NoT FOuND.**

 **IKREN STATUS: DEFECTIVE.**

 **POSSIBLE SOLUTION: TERMINATION.**

Dib immediately clicked off that one. He hated that thought of Zim being destroyed. He knew little of the Control Brains, but the file had been corrupted. Like Zim had deleted it.

 _Wait._ That was it. Dib was shifting throughout Zim's deleted files. Dib exited the files and looked over the important files in Zim's Mindscape.

He clicked on the one labeled _**PAK/Mind/Takeover of Earth.**_

 _Earth is a FILTHY planet filled with unimportant PIGSMELLIES! The amazing ZIM will plunge this undeserving world of disgusting_ _ **bastards**_ _and finally earn the respect of Irk!_

Dib smiled once he read over thr file that Zim had entered a month before he had became fourteen. He had absolutely no idea where he learned the word "bastard" though. But Dib knew that Zim just wanted his planet's respect, just like how he wanted Earth's respect.

Dib loomed his mouse under a more recent file.

 _Zim was wrong. I was extremely wrong. I should have never left Earth. I miss that ball of filthy creatures. I miss that Dib-Worm. I miss GiR. The Tallest tried to delete me, they tried to take my PAK. I was attacked by Irken soldiers, and the Tallest ordered a reward for my capture. I escaped inside my voot and I am currently heading to Earth. I hope to reincounter the Dib-Stink again and make amends. Maybe we could form an alliance together, as . . . . mates._

 _I am Zim._

Dib eyes read the word "mates" a thousand times. He couldn't believe it. Zim loved him too. He finally found what he was looking for: Zim's healing factor. Irkens only used it if they were injured very badly without their equipment.

He quickly clicked "emergency heal" and let it run.

It read _PROCESS WILL TAKE EXACTLY 1 HOUR._

Dib leaned back into his chair. He exhaled, his breath being visable due to the cold air around him. "mArY?" GIR's voice rang into the room. "hOW is MaStOR?" Dib turned to look at the small robot, his golden-brown eyes gleaming into the darkness that filled it. "Zim's healing, GR. It should be about an hour." Dib stared out the window, looking at the gleaming stars and wondering. Wondering just what happened when Zim had to face those bastards again. He scowled. Damn those Tallest! They were the one of the things that tried to take his will for living. The first was his father, his had abandoned his poor mother; and taken him and Gaz from her. The years of neglect followed, Dib finally snapped and cursed his father. When they got into a brawl, Dib was beaten into submission. He was told to leave, and not to come back. The second was Gaz, the sister who never cared for him. He would need to hug her, and she would punch him square in the face. When he would sob in his room, he could hear her laughing through the thin walls of their house; laughing at his misery. The third and final was the Tallest, who had successively taken the place of Zim. They tried to take his planet away, but what was worse was that they tried to take **Zim** away. They tried to take GiR. But if he got one back, he could heal the other. GiR jumped up in his lap, looking up into his tired eyes. "Hey GiR. . . do you remember what the . . . Tallest did to you and Zim?" Dib asked, looking into the tiny robot's faded orbs of light. GiR paused looking down and his eyes drooped in a sad manner. "wHeN wE gOt theRE, tHe TaLlEiEsT haD tHE iNtIRe IrKeN DeFEnSe SQuAD pOiNTiN' BlAsTeRs at uS. ThEY TOlD uS thAt MaStOR's MiSSion wAs oNe bIG FIb. ThEy aLsO saID tHaT I wAS aN InFERIor MoDeL. THeY GrAbbEd MAsToR anD HooKeD hIM uP to A CoNTRol BrAIn. ThEN tHeY sTaRtEd tO KiCK and BeAt ME . ThEN tHeY. . . .DEacTivateD mE." GiR was crying at this point, holding his small head. The small robot felt a hand petting the top of it. He looked up to see Dib stroking his hand across the smooth surface. "Are you okay?" He asked in a soft voice. GiR paused for a brief second before suddenly pulling Dib into a tight hug. "I-I miSSeD yOu MaRy. . . I MISSeD sO MuCh." GiR said, tears still erupting from his eyes. Dib held the robot close to his chest, comforting him. "Shush . . . shush." Dib kept petting his head as GiR sobbed into his shirt, leaving a wet stain. Frankly, he didn't care. As long as he could comfort GiR, that was all that really mattered. He could tell being deactivated injured GiR, both physically and mentally. GiR wasn't like the SiRs or any other robot on Earth. GiR was special. He could feel emotions, and he was feeling very depressed at that very moment. Dib and GiR heard shuffling, as the same gloved hand started to move. Dib got up from his chair and looked at the body on his operation table. Zim's eyes opened as he looked at the tall human who was holding GiR, the robot still having tears in the lenses of his eyes.

"Z-Zim?"

" _Dib? GiR?_ "


End file.
